Blood's Honor
Blood's Honor is a quest available in . It is a quest given by Kodlak Whitemane after he finds out about Aela the Huntress and the Dragonborn's conflicts with the Silver Hand, and after at least two miscellaneous quests (at least one of which is received from Aela) have been completed. Background As part of his quest to cure lycanthropy, Kodlak Whitemane has sent me to kill the Glenmoril Witches and bring back their heads. Objectives #Speak to Kodlak Whitemane #Collect a Glenmoril Witch's head #Wipe out the Glenmoril Witches (optional) #Return to Kodlak Walkthrough Kodlak Whitemane will ask the Dragonborn to help him cure himself of his Lycanthropy by acquiring the heads of the Glenmoril Witches that tricked the Companions long ago. Speak to Kodlak Whitemane Aela the Huntress tells the Dragonborn that Kodlak Whitemane has found out about their conflicts with the Silver Hand. She says that Kodlak wants to speak with the latter privately. Collect a Glenmoril Witch's head After talking to Kodlak, a map marker will appear, showing the location of the witches. The witches reside in a cave called Glenmoril Coven near Bilegulch Mine in Falkreath Hold. Upon entering the cave there will be several witches sporadically placed in the mine. The first one will be very close to the entrance. (Optional) Wipe out the Glenmoril Witches While the quest only requires the death of one of the witches, it may be of benefit to kill all five. Later on after curing Kodlak of Lycanthropy, the Dragonborn may cure themselves, provided that a second head has been acquired. Afterwards, the quest "Purity" requires two more heads, as Vilkas and Farkas wish to be cured as well. The fifth head will remain unused as Aela will choose to remain a werewolf. Kodlak Upon returning to Whiterun, several citizens can be noticed gathered around near the stairs leading to Jorrvaskr. Halfway up the stairs, Torvar and Aela the Huntress are found next to some dead Silver Hand members. After entering the building, Vilkas seeks the Dragonborn out and asks where they were during Companion's time of need, as in their absence, the Silver Hand attacked Jorrvaskr, managed to kill Kodlak and take off with all the fragments of Wuuthrad. Kodlak’s dead body is near the central fireplace, with Farkas and Njada Stonearm next to him. Vilkas claims that his death will be avenged, which ends the quest and immediately starts the next one, "Purity of Revenge." Journal Trivia *If Villas and Farkas are asked for work when spoken to, they will both decline, and tell the Dragonborn to stick with Aela. Farkas will say "Aela said you were hers, and I wasn't supposed to interfere. She scares me." and Villas will say "Aela's laid claim to your services, and I've learned the hard way not to upset her. Best you stick to her for now." Neither one of them will be available for work until completion of the Companions questline. The same will apply for Aela after completion of this quest. Bugs de:Die Ehre des Blutes es:Honor de sangre nl:Eer van Bloed ru:Честь крови